


Fullmetal Alchemist Headcanons

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (Laws2Draw)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, How do I tag?, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laws2Draw/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: A brief character study of each of the characters, along with all of my personal headcanons
Relationships: None
Kudos: 15





	Fullmetal Alchemist Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back here posting this instead of updating my other fics...... I update this every two days

-Edward-

Edward has PTSD, like a lot of soldiers. He hides this at all costs

Ed at some point or another suffered from some degree of depression

Ed is terrified of needles

Ed hates the hospital because of how white it is, as it reminds him of Truth

Ed has a guilt complex seemingly bigger than his short complex

Ed hates medicine

When Ed gets sick, he hides it from everyone, including Al

He sees Hawkeye and Mustang in a parental light, and Ed sees the rest of the team as siblings in a way

He has a slight phobia of large, deep bodies of water due to his inability to swim or otherwise, float

Ed has a slight fear of killing

Edward knows how to shoot a gun, but dislikes them

He was present at his mother’s bedside when she died  
Ed knows how to bake

Ed has acted as mother, father, best friend, and big brother to Al for most of his life

Ed’s best friend is Ling Yao

Ed has a bit of Areugonian and Drachmann ancestry through his mother, Trisha

Ed wears dark clothing to hide the oil stains

Ed codes his notes in the form of a travelogue

He likes to sing occasionally

He knows how to play piano

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and recommendations for fics to write are welcome!


End file.
